


Shots were fired (but they never hit)

by A_Confused_Kitten



Series: Brothers in Arms [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edward Elric Swears, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Maes Hughes, Hurt Roy Mustang, Hurt/Comfort, Maes Hughes Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Roy and Maes are brothers, i will fight you on this, im still in denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Kitten/pseuds/A_Confused_Kitten
Summary: He stiffened as a loud crack split the air. Gunshots. Shit. Recalling his own near-death experience involving a bullet wound to the shoulder, Maes slipped one of his throwing knives into his hand. Gracia would have his head if she knew he was walking into danger, but he was never one to sit by if there was something he could do to save a life."I know a fraud when I see one, especially when you're trying to be someone I've known for years. Now, who are you and what have you done to the Lieutenant?" Male, early thirties, injured.His eyes narrowed, Maes would recognize that voice anywhere. Roy, his brother in all but blood, was here and at risk. And Maes didn't need to hear the response to know who Roy was facing. The one they called Envy.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Colonel Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist, missing after investigating the death of Brigadier General Maes Hughes.** _

The front cover of the newspaper seemed impossible, especially to one Edward Elric. The article had been published nearly two weeks ago, and there had been no trace of Mustang for even longer. Despite how rarely Ed showed it, he did have a grudging respect for the Colonel, though, there was no way that he'd call him a friend.

The office was in disarray. In Mustang's absence, Hawkeye had taken charge in his place. The usually gentle way she treated him and Al was replaced with caution, as if she was worried that they might disappear if she looked away for even a second too long.

In some ways, it was even worse than when Hughes died.

At least they knew exactly what had happened to him, instead of their minds conjuring cruel images of what could happen to an alchemist infamous for knowing things that he shouldn't.

Ed was worried, no matter how odd it felt to admit it. He had heard of Mustang being wounded before. Hell, there had been attempts on the bastard's life while Edward had been under his command. However, compared to this, those times felt distanced and hypothetical, like he was looking at it through a screen.

But this? This was more personal. The Fullmetal Alchemist hadn't been across Amestris chasing the Philosopher's stone. No, Ed had been right here in Central when he'd gone missing.

And now, nearing three weeks from his disappearance, Ed only grew more determined to find out the truth.

* * *

 

_Two weeks previously._

Maes knew he wasn't supposed to be wandering around Central, let alone go anywhere near Central Command.

 _Hell,_ he wasn't even supposed to be supposed to be alive and breathing. According to almost everyone except for his beautiful wife and daughter, he had been dead for several months. Luckily, a crabby old doctor that Maes knew from Ishval had been taking a late night drive.

He stiffened as a loud crack split the air. Gunshots. _Shit._  Recalling his own near-death experience involving a bullet wound to the shoulder, Maes slipped one of his throwing knives into his hand. Gracia would have his head if she knew he was walking into danger, but he was never one to sit by if there was something he could do to save a life.

But then he heard the words being spoken.

"I know a fraud when I see one, especially when you're trying to be someone I've known for years. Now, who are you and what have you done to the Lieutenant?" Male, early thirties, injured.

His eyes narrowed, Maes would recognize that voice anywhere. Roy, his brother in all but blood, was here and at risk. _Not on my watch. There is no way in Hell that I'm letting you die, not while I'm alive._

And Maes didn't need to hear the response to know who Roy was facing.

The one they called Envy.

With a practiced flick of the wrist, a knife flew. Envy stilled. "Well, well, well! Looks like you have someone looking out for you, after all! Either way, once we've got you and that Hughes fellow out of the way, no one will know about any of this! And it hardly looks like you've got much longer left to go."

'Riza Hawkeye' left without saying another word, leaving Roy slumped over and bleeding against the building. 

Careful not to make a sound, Maes swiftly rushed to his friend's side, paling as he saw Roy's condition. Red stained his uniform as it dripped from two bullet wounds, one to the shoulder and the other scarcely avoiding his ribs. "Shit," he hissed, "c'mon, Roy, stay with me."

Roy looked at him through glazed eyes. "'aes?" He slurred, and Maes bit back a curse.

He nodded. If there was any chance of Roy surviving this, Maes knew that he needed to keep his friend awake. He tore off part of Roy's navy blue uniform and pushed it against the worse of the two wounds, namely the one closer to his heart. "Yeah, it's me Roy-boy." Acutely aware of Roy started to drift off, he tapped the younger man's face with his free hand. "I need you to stay awake for me, yeah?" A small, almost invisible nod. "Good, now hopefully Dr. Knox is home to patch you up."

Roy winced as Maes slung one of his arms across his shoulder, hauling the injured man to his feet. "Goin' to 'ave our heads."

 _Well, he isn't wrong,_ Maes mused, though, Knox being pissed was hardly his concern at the moment. "He is, isn't he?" Frowning, he poked Roy's shoulder lightly, just enough to startle him to wakefulness, wincing at his friend's pained hiss. "Roy, you've been shot. Dozing off is not an option until we're certain you'll wake up." Maes tried to sound as professional as he could, but it fell short even to his ears. "Dammit, Roy, you're not dying on my watch."

 

o0o.

 

_"Knox! Open the dammed door!"_

The door opened seconds later and Maes was greeted with a familiar frown. "Mustang needs immediate medical attention and the hospital isn't an option." He interjected before the crotchety doctor could get in a word. "Please, Knox, I swear I'll make it up to you."

The desperation in his voice must have been clear because the doctor let him in without another word. "Put him on the bed, you know the one." 

Maes nodded, immediately dragging Roy to the backroom where he himself had been patched up only months ago. The alchemist groaned weakly, flinching at every movement. "Maes, send message..."

Roy trailed off as the doctor entered the room, glaring behind his glasses. "What have you damn fools gotten yourselves into?" He asked, though he clearly didn't expect an answer. Turning to Maes, Knox gave him a _look._ "You, call your wife. Let her know that you aren't lying in a ditch somewhere. However, _do not_ tell Mustang's men his location."

He didn't like it, but it was the smart thing to do. "Yes, sir!" Maes gave an overly eager salute and left the room. Picking up Knox's personal phone, he dialed the number he wanted without even looking.

_"Yes? This is Gracia Hughes, how may I help you?"_

He smiled at the sound of his wife's voice. "It's me, Gracia."

The line went silent and Maes wondered if he should have said more. Then, "Maes Hughes what were you thinking?" He winced slightly, pulling the phone away from his ear as his darling wife continued. "You should know better than doing stupid things like that! You could've been caught!"

Well, here came the hard part. "Actually, I have some news you'll want to hear. I'm with Dr. Knox, and it isn't for any of my injuries." Maes sighed, this wasn't good at all. "It's Roy," she gasped on the other side of the line, "I think he stumbled across the same information that I did. The Doc is operating on him right now, but it's risky."

Silence. "How- How bad is he?"

"Two bullet wounds, possibly a concussion. He asked me to send a message, probably to his team, but he was still extremely hazy. And that's without me going through a thorough check."

 A quiet pause. "Do you need Elicia and I to come over there?"

Maes shook his head, even though Gracia wouldn't be able to see it. "No, then you'd be further at risk. As soon as the Doc clears him ready to leave, I'll bring him over to our house. There's no way that Roy will be able to get around on his own."

His wife responded quickly and sensibly. "Then I'll have Elicia help me get the house ready for guests, though, she'll be curious why her Uncle Roy is coming to live with us. But this doesn't mean you're forgiven for being irresponsible and reckless!"

God, what had he done to deserve this beautiful woman? Gracia, who stuck by him even though she saw the trauma in his eyes, who practically forced Roy to become part of their little family. She was too good for him.

"You're right, but I don't plan on leaving Roy until I know he's stable. I can't do that to him, I can't."

Maes could feel his beautiful wife's soft smile even if he couldn't see it. "I know, darling. Keep an eye on him, that brother of your's was never any good at staying out of trouble."

There was a click as Gracia hung up the phone. A nostalgic smile spread across Maes' face. "He wasn't, was he?"

* * *

 

One month.

That's how long it had been since the Colonel had gone missing and Ed was ready to admit that he was genuinely worried for the Colonel. The man who'd given them leads on the Philosopher's stone and gave them access to the military's many resources for the cheap price of following orders.

At first, he'd seen Mustang as just another dog of the military, looking for a way to climb up the ranks without putting in much effort. Ed's original opinion on the man had long since changed, replaced with a grudging respect and, as he was beginning to realize, concern for the bastard's safety.

Time was relentless in its pacing, and as more days passed Ed's worry only grew. There still wasn't even the slightest hint of Mustang, nothing at all. In the years that Ed had known the man, Mustang had never done anything potentially dangerous without telling Hawkeye first. And if something was big enough to cause the Colonel to go off the map for a month? Hawkeye would definitely have been informed, which was leading to one thing.

Something had gone very, _very_ wrong.

According to all the articles, and more importantly, the Lieutenant, Mustang had been looking into the murder of Maes Hughes. While it wasn't common knowledge, Ed was very aware that it seemed likely Hughes had found out something that somebody had wanted to be kept a secret.

The room where he was originally attacked, the fact that he avoided using a private line to contact Mustang; Hughes had stumbled onto something deadly and had been killed because of it.

And if Ed's theory was correct, then Mustang might have found the same dark secret. If that was the truth,  _god_ Edward hoped it wasn't the case, then the need to find the Colonel had just gone from urgent to desperate.

Because there was no way Ed was letting another person get killed because they had tried to help him and Al. He wouldn't let there be anyone else like Hughes, that simply wasn't a damn option.

Even if Colonel Mustang was a damn bastard.

* * *

 

Roy woke to the quiet whispering of familiar voices and to someone lightly poking his side. He shifted away from the unknown person, failing to choke back a groan as pain ran through his body like fire. Then, it came crashing back to him all at once.

The entirety of the senior staff plotting to use Amestris to create a Philosopher's stone, Fuhrer King Bradley a homunculus, being attacked by Envy, then flashes of-

Maes.

Roy blinked once, twice, instantly recognizing the small figure in front of him. "Elicia?"

The young girl smiled widely, waving excitedly. "Uncle Roy's awake!" She exclaimed, nearly bouncing on her feet, and Roy gave her a shaky grin. "Mommy and daddy said not to wake you up 'cause you got hurt and needed to sleep so you could get better!"

He rubbed his temples, already feeling a migraine coming on. "Did they, now?" Elicia nodded, reaching out to mess with his torn jacket. "Well, your mom and dad are very smart people. Can you go get them for me?"

Elicia nodded, then dashed off towards the kitchen.

The alchemist sighed, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself into a sitting position. How the hell was he going to get out of this mess?

"Roy, Elicia dear said you were awake," Gracia's voice came from the doorway, "Maes told what happened. You should be resting for the next couple of days, alright? If you need anything, Maes and I'll be right here to help, and you know Elicia will try her best."

He nodded, then a thought came to his mind. "What about Riza, and the Elric boys? They'll need to know-"

Gracia's eyes narrowed. "Telling them anything before you're fully healed only adds to the risk." Her face softened and she smiled, her green eyes gentle. "You know they'll be okay, Roy. Miss Hawkeye is strong, as are the rest of your men, and those boys have been through so much." She trailed off, straightening up. "I suppose I should let you and Maes talk about what the two of you have learned. He told me that it was some sort of alchemic reaction, but neither one of us has the experience to know what it's used for."

Roy gestured for her to sit down, smiling as she did so. Gracia Hughes was a wonderful woman, and it was a miracle for anyone to be able to patient enough for both him and Maes' antics. "You deserve to hear it too, especially since Maes and I have gone and torn apart any sense of normalcy you and Elicia have left."

Maes chose that moment to walk into the room, though, Roy suspected his friend had been out in the hall waiting for 'the right time.' "Glad to see you up and talking, Roy." Maes teased, but the look in his eyes was serious. "You had me pretty worried for a bit, Roy."

Damn Maes and his ability to make everything sound so- 

Roy sheepishly ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, sorry about that?"

Everyone in the room could hear the question in the statement, the desperation.

Maes plopped down on the couch next to Roy, slinging an arm over his shoulders and pulling him a tight embrace. "Don't do it again, you hear me? I don't think Knox has the patience to deal with us for at least a few years!"

Gracia laughed quietly, moving over to sit on her husband's other side. "You two, I swear. Elicia may be the sweetest young woman I've ever met, but it won't be long before one of you starts changing her behavior! Now, I asked Elicia to set the table for dinner, which, _Roy,_ you will be joining us, but while she's finishing that up, I do believe that the two of you have something important to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

A serious, quiet tension hovered between the three adults. Maes could feel the invisible weight pushing on his shoulders, as he watched Roy try to come up with an explanation. While both Gracia and himself understood basic alchemical data, Maes knew that a simple transmutation wasn't behind the conspiracy.

No, this was something big, something that put all of Amestris and everyone within its borders at risk.

Roy thought for a few more moments. "Maes, if I could find a map of the country do you think you could replicate the transmutation circle that you saw?" The Colonel winced, ducking his head. "I didn't get enough time to work out all the details." Roy seemed almost embarrassed, which brought an amused look to Maes' face.

In the days since he'd 'died', Maes had scarcely thought of anything else. Always trying to discover the secret, trying to solve the hidden puzzle and reveal the next part of the riddle. "All you had to do was ask!" Quickly, he grabbed the map he kept around in case of a spontaneous vacation, started circling and connecting the locations, each place growing more and more suspicious by the minute. He turned the map so Roy could get a better view at the array, the array that threatened to swallow Amestris whole. "So, what does our very own alchemical genius have to-"

His voice cut out, alarms going off in his head as he saw how pale Roy had become. The alchemist looked sick, as though he was trying not to throw up, and Maes knew from experience how few things could phase Roy since Ishval. Gracia swiftly moved to Roy's side, saying soothing words while Maes took hold of his friend's wrists, simply proving that someone was there. His darling wife calmed the alchemist expertly, though, Roy still looked far too pale and sickly for Maes' liking.

Taking a breath, Roy started to speak, his voice trembling from the barely concealed shudders that wrecked his body. "T-There is only one possible way to use that array, and that is to do something that nobody should ever do." He paused and Maes dreaded what was coming next. "Homunculi are planning to create a philosopher's stone."

Maes took a deep breath, starting to interject, but Roy wasn't done yet.

"And they're going to sacrifice every living soul in Amestris to do it.

Silence.

Dead. Silence.

Roy's eyes were downcast, his hands clenched hard enough to shake. "My team," he said quietly, "the Elric brothers, they're all fighting this battle and we can't even leave the damn sidelines." His voice became even quieter, and Maes had to strain to hear the words. "Why am I always so damn useless when the people I love need me?"

And at that moment, Maes wanted nothing more than to hold his friend close and say that that wasn't true, but he'd long since learned that words would do nothing in terms of comfort. So he did the one thing that he knew would help, what he'd seen the Madame do after Ishval: he tugged his brother into a tight embrace and Maes didn't know if they sat there together for seconds or for hours.

 

o0o.

 

Two months passed in a blink of an eye and Maes wasn't ashamed to admit that those were among the happiest days of his life. Roy was healing, though, his shoulder was still easily aggravated. Elysia was as happy as ever, always telling her 'Uncle Roy' about one thing or another. Everything was as it should be.

Well, except for him being 'dead', Roy being 'dead', and homunculi planning on using Amestris as a transmutation circle.

Yeah, life was good, but terrible things were waiting just beyond perfection and there was only a thin veil separating order and chaos.

A light tug on his shirt caught Maes' attention, and he smiled at his daughter. "Daddy! Mommy says that you and Uncle Roy need to come to the kitchen!" His darling Elysia chirped, smiling brightly.

And that's what we're trying to protect, he thought suddenly, we're willing to go against the Fuhrer himself if that's what it takes to win because all of us have someone to fight for.

"Okay, sweetheart!" Maes exclaimed, his voice sounding excited, ignoring the feeling that he was about to enter a very serious conversation. He gently took her hand, smiling as he twirled. "Let's go see what your mommy wants!"

Walking into the kitchen, Maes immediately noticed Gracia's worried face. He turned to face his daughter, faking a smile despite the dread that pooled in his stomach. "Sorry, Princess, but it seems like mommy and daddy need to talk to Uncle Roy. Do you want to play when we're done?" He sent Roy a sly grin. "I'm sure your uncle wouldn't mind showing you a few of his tricks."

Maes felt his brother's glare without even looking, ignoring him as Elysia scampered off with a squeal. The former soldier sighed, adjusting his glasses. He took a spot at the counter, "I'm guessing that you don't have any good news?"

Gracia shook her head, wordlessly handing him the most recent copy of the newspaper.

His eyes widened. Maes didn't even try to be subtle, looking at Roy with worry and concern in his eyes. Being announced as missing? That was bearable. All you really had to do was slip a note to your superior officer and there you have it. Problem solved! But this? No, this was something else.

**Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, presumed dead after being missing for several months!**

Shit.

_SHIT._

Roy remained silent, his fists clenched at his sides. "Maes," he started slowly, "I am sending Riza a message. Last time she thought I was-" He faltered, finding the right word. "Gone, Riza almost-" Roy cut himself off, meeting Maes' eyes with a renewed determination. "I-I won't let that happen. Not again."

Maes knew that there was no way to convince Roy otherwise.

* * *

 

Impossible.

No, that didn't even begin to describe it.

It was _beyond_ impossible.

Mustang couldn't be-

The Colonel had always seemed invincible like nothing could ever knock him down. It wasn't like Ed hadn't seen Mustang injured before, there were a few moments where Ed had given the man hell after he'd heard about the events at the third laboratory. But even that seems fake, the alchemist thought bitterly.

"Brother, what's wrong? You've been staring at the paper for nearly five minutes now."

Ed grimaced, he hated giving his brother bad news, watching as Alphonse's face fell, despite the metal shell that his soul resided in. But this couldn't be avoided any longer, no matter how much he wished it wasn't true. "Mustang, " Ed started awkwardly, "they're officially writing him off as dead." He laughed dryly because yet another person was killed in the homunculi's sick game. "That damned bastard-" he trailed off, choking on the words."

Mustang should never have gotten into this mess, gotten tangled up in the Elric's web. The man who had watched over them, given him the motivation and the resources to continue, was gone. Yet another person Ed cared about, another person he'd started to view in an almost fatherly way, was lost to them.

_Dammit._

"Brother, it can't be true!" Alphonse was saying. "It can't be! The Colonel isn't-"

Ed heard Al speaking, but the words didn't connect in his mind. Yet another person he cared about was dead, and Ed was done sitting around and waiting for someone else to get their shit together.

The homunculi wouldn't take another human's life, not while Ed was alive and well.

* * *

 She stared at the note Hayate had given her. Upon reading it, Riza had immediately called for Roy's team to meet her in one of their many safehouses throughout central. The paper was slightly damp, the handwriting messy as though it had been written in a rush or panic. But Riza didn't have a single doubt about who had written the message. Only one person knew to send her a message that way, after all, they'd been doing it since childhood.

Alexander. Lillian. Izumi. Vanessa. Elizabeth.

Or, if looked at with the right frame of mind, A.L.I.V.E. Roy Mustang was alive, his position compromised to the point where he was better off letting the world think he was dead.

And this definitely wasn't planned. If it was, the Colonel would have notified her and she would've, more than likely, passed the message on to the rest of Roy's men.

The idiot had gotten himself deep into trouble, and as if now, Riza knew it was too dangerous for him to reveal the reason why. If it was safe enough for that, the message wouldn't be so simple. Roy never had issues explaining just how bad a situation may be, so she doubted he was being this vague without any reason.

So that left her at a stalemate, like one of her grandfather's games of chess. Her king was missing, so now it was up to the rest of her pieces to put their heads together and think. 

The most likely scenario was that Roy had been injured, possibly seriously, while he was investigating Maes' death, which would explain why he'd gone off the grid. However, if that was true, then Roy would have needed medical assistance, and quickly, likely from an outside source. But who? Certainly not Dr. Marco. The man had been missing for years, in hiding after Ishval, though, Riza wouldn't be surprised if Roy knew the doctor's current location. That didn't leave many options.

But......if she remembered correctly, there _was_ a doctor from Ishval who lived in Central. One notorious for mending even the most critical injuries.

"Fuery!" Riza barked, getting a yelp of surprise from their communication expert. "I need you to track down Dr. Knox, a former military doctor living in Central."

Kain scrambled to his feet, dashing to his equipment. "Yes, ma'am!" He squeaked, shooting a quick, clueless look to Jean. "Can I ask why I'm tracking down the doctor?" The smaller man questioned, the ever-curious look on his face getting more confused by the second. Out of all of Roy's men, Kain was the last to join the military. The rest of them had seen battle, even war in the case of herself and Jean Havoc, but Kain still had that child-like innocence that disappeared once you see how cruel military life could be. 

Riza held up the crumpled paper, gesturing for the team to come and see it. There was no way that she was going to let team believe Roy was dead, not when the six of them had faced so many challenges alongside each other. "Hayate gave this to me early this morning, which is why I asked all of you to meet me here." Looking at Jean, she gave him a small smile. "And I'm sorry for any inconveniences that may have caused."

Heymans shrugged, a sly grin on his face. "So, what exactly does the note say. Excuse my bluntness, but we all know that you didn't ask us to meet you out of headquarters for no reason, especially on one of your rare days off."

Well, he wasn't wrong.

"The note I received was written in a code that Roy and I came up with we were young. To any other person, it's just an odd list of names. However, the first initial of each name spells out a word." Riza paused for a moment, watching as the meaning of her words clicked in place.

Vato was the first to respond. "Are you saying that Mustang is alive?"

She nodded. If there was one thing that Riza could guarantee among this chaotic mess, it was that Roy was alive.

Havoc snorted, throwing his head back and laughing, his lower body completely still despite the lively action. "Knowing the Colonel, that idiot is probably too deep in trouble to stop on by and buy a few drinks!"

Once again, the team wasn't wrong.

"I've found Knox's location, ma'am!" Kain exclaimed, bringing Riza's mind back to the task at hand. "Do you want me to set up a private line?"

If anyone ever suggested that a single member of Roy's unit was simple or dull, Riza knew that that person could easily be proved wrong. Kain was a technical genius and master at communication, Jean could simply look at a weapon and tell you how it functioned, Vato could see a file once and be able to repeat it word for words even months afterward, and Heymans was extremely perceptive, which was only increased by the fact underestimated him.

Turning her attention back to Kain, she nodded an affirmative. "Yes, go ahead and set one up," Riza told him. "I have a feeling this Dr. Knox is partially responsible for keeping Roy out of even more trouble than he's already in."

It didn't even take Kain ten minutes to have it ready. "Here! Hopefully, your lead turns out as you want it to!"

Riza couldn't keep a smile off her face as she grinned at Kain's words. "Thank you, Kain." He held the phone out to her, and she took without hesitation.

It only took a few moments for the doctor's gruff voice to come through. "Who is this?"

She answered confidently, remembering Knox's infamously short temper. "This is Riza Hawkeye. Now, if I am correct, you recently treated a Colonel Roy Mustang?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, quick question. Would anyone be interested if I wrote a short one-shot about how Maes survived? Or any side story based off of this fic? Let me know!
> 
> Also, here's a tissue for ya'll cause I literally made myself cry while writing this.


	3. Chapter 3

If there was one good thing about being 'dead', it was having the once in a lifetime opportunity to surprise one Madame Christmas. Maes had only ever met the Madame a handful of times, but each one was remarkably different in their own way, which usually included one of Roy's many sisters playing mind games with the alchemist.

The first time had been right after they'd returned from Ishval, when Roy's eyes were cloudy and dull and the Flame Alchemist flinched away from even the gentlest fires. One of the customers was shouting curses, and when one of Roy's many sisters noticed him wincing at the harsh words, Vanessa had kicked the customer to the streets while another girl, whose name Maes couldn't recall, had soothed Roy's panic without a single word.

Madame Christmas had quietly, gently pried her only son out of his sister's grip and pulled him against her chest. She didn't speak, only hold him close and run her hand through Roy's already ruffled hair.

That may have been the first time Maes had met Roy's infamous sisters and aunt, but it only took him moments to know that they should never be underestimated.

Maes couldn't give an exact date for the next time he met the odd family, but he remembered this.

It was after a long, _long_ day at work before Roy had been transferred to the East, and Maes had dragged his friend down to the bar, despite his friend's protests. _"Come on! Even you need a few drinks every now and then, Roy!"_

Roy had shot him a dirty look. " _Maes, this is the fourth time this month!"_

He'd only given his friend a sly grin, before yanking him into his aunt's establishment. Maybe he was somewhat biased since he was acquainted with the people who owned the classy bar, but Maes could honestly say that the 'Fox Den', as he had heard it called, _clearly_ was the best in the business.

That was the occasion that Maes discovered his friends, well, shadier side of the family. He loved Roy to death, he really did, but he could see why people found his family....... disconcerting. Personally, Maes found Madame Christmas and her girls to be wonderful company. Then again, as an intelligence officer, his opinion tended to be _very_ different than the everyday civilian.

* * *

 

As Maes followed Roy through the Fox Den's back door, a smirk slowly spread across his face. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he wasn't going to waste it. Roy opened the wooden door with a creak, putting some weight against it to shove against the rusting hinges.

Then, they stepped inside and all motion stopped. As Maes had found out long ago, Thursdays were almost always slow, and it wasn't different today. There were only three, maybe four groups in the fine establishment, so most of the girls were doing their own thing that night, and as soon as they saw him, all of them stood still.

A beautiful blonde sister was the first to move, a trembling hand raised to cover her mouth. "Roy? And- is that Maes, too? But I thought-" She shook her head, seeming to decide that something was more important. "Nevermind, you're obviously not dead so I suppose that that is what truly matters." Flashing Roy a knowing smile, a playful look came into her eyes. "Besides, I'm sure Madame Christmas would _love_ to hear why you faked your death and failed to show your face for several months."

Maes stifled a laugh at Roy's expression.  _Damn, this girl is good._

"Evening, Lillian, how's everything been since we last spoke?" Roy said smoothly, ignoring the playful threat. "It's definitely been a while, hasn't it?"

 Lillian gave him a half-hearted glare, gesturing for them to follow her. The blonde didn't seem concerned with Roy brushing off the subject, rolling her eyes as though this was an everyday occurrence instead of shrugging off his apparent death. "It has." She said simply, voice going flat. "Vanessa and Irene never really believed you had gotten yourself killed, but Madame Christmas doubted that you could manage to fake your own death without help."

Maes couldn't help it, the laugh he had been holding back releasing as he saw Roy try and stammer a response. Of course, he was expecting the half-hearted glare sent in his direction. The laughter bubbled up in his chest, and Maes couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard.

It was true that these last months had been draining, and even Elysia was starting to grow tired of the unmentioned tension that had taken over the Hughes' home. His darling daughter didn't quite understand why Roy and him almost never left the house during the day, why she couldn't tell her friends about her father and uncle.

Gracia would just smile sadly and shake her head.

Maes brushed the thoughts aside, following Lillian into the private part of the estate, where it transitioned into a cozy home. There was a moderately sized living room, and a neat kitchen space that was more secluded than the one used for the Fox Den's various needs. Against the far right wall, an old wooden stair case led to the second story, which consisted of a common room and several smaller rooms where the girls spent their time.

Lillian brought them to the kitchen, and fixed them with a stern look. "Now stay there while I go find the Madame." Her look turned into a playful glare. "I mean it, Roy, don't wander off."

Two minutes later, she returned with an intimidating woman behind her. Madame Christmas looked at them with narrowed eyes, as if she was wondering whether to scold them or congratulate them for not getting caught. "You two never did like playing by the script, did you?" She said, wearing her signature smirk, watching them with amused eyes. "Though, you may want to work on keeping your identities less obvious. If I was looking for you, it would hardly be a challenge to recognize either one of you."

And there was the woman he remembered so well. Madame Christmas was the best of both worlds; a skilled bartender and a cunning strategist. Nothing about Roy's aunt was ordinary, and every minute in her company proved she was a dangerous ally, and an even more dangerous enemy.

Maes grinned. "Yes, ma'am." He gave a playful salute, knowing the woman wasn't one for formality. Relaxing into a more carefree stance, he flashed a genuine smile. "It really is good to see you again, Madame. Even if the circumstances are grim."

She gave them a look, knowing eyes taking in every inch of their bodies. "The official reports say that both of you were killed in action." Madame Christmas drawled. "We all know that's not true." The meaning went unsaid, but there was a clear indication of what exactly she was telling them.  _"What's the real story?"_

Maes felt Roy's eyes fall on his, sharp and alert as a hawk's. His brother spoke in low, hushed tones. "Unfortunately, this is bigger than all of us. This entire country? Everything in Amestris' history books? It's all been leading up to this."

"The senior staff, the Fuhrer himself, they are all involved in a deadly conspiracy. Every single conflict in our history marks a point in a massive transmutation circle." Maes continued. He wondered how many more times he would have to explain this. This horror story that made up the country he used to serve. Now? Now, the only thing that mattered was protecting his own. "They plan to sacrifice every living person in Amestris, in order to make a philosopher's stone."

Madame Christmas' expression turned grim, and she smoked her cigarette in heavy silence. "Well boys, I guess we have some work to do."

* * *

 

Mustang's team was hiding something from them.

Ed had always taken them seriously, even more so after the incident with Maria Ross. And now, he was sure that  _something_ had happened between the five of them that they weren't telling him or Alphonse. The only question was what. 

Because the last time people had stuck their nose in something they shouldn't to help him, it had ended terribly and Ed wouldn't let there be a repeat. 

He wouldn't.

Not after Hughes.

And even more so, after the bas- the Colonel. 

 _Dammit,_ no one else was going to get hurt trying to help them solve the impossible. 

Now if he could only figure out  _what_ had happened, what they had learned. Maybe it had something to do with Mustang's disappearance? There was no way the renowned Flame Alchemist had gone down without a fight, that was something Ed knew without question.

The official report said that the Colonel had been killed in action, but Ed knew there was more to it than that. _There had to be._ Mustang had killed a  _homunculus,_ there was no way he had been taken out on a simple mission gone wrong like the military implied.

_So what could have possibly killed him?_

Unless-

Unless it hadn't been an accident. The idea should have come sooner. It was clear that Mustang had been investigating the death of Maes Hughes. Maes Hughes, who had been killed because he found out something that someone wanted hidden. 

Ed remembered theorizing before all of this mess began, before yet another person had died, that Mustang had discovered whatever secret that had lead to Hughes' murder. And if that was true, it meant that Amestris had been corrupted beyond anything that he could have imagined, because it meant that someone on the inside had been the one to kill both Mustang and Hughes.

They were both too smart to be killed by your average assassin. Hughes would know the second he was being watched and Mustang wouldn't even hesitate to singe someone with his flames.

Which meant whoever killed them was highly trained or-

Witnesses at Hughes death insisted they saw Maria Ross at the scene minutes before he was killed, and people say they saw Riza Hawkeye shooting a figure similar to Mustang, though, the accusations were proved false by Mustang's team so no one seriously looked into the matter.

\- Someone who could change their appearance at will.

_Envy._

Puzzle pieces connected in his mind, and Ed was lost in his thoughts. Had the homunculi killed them? Had they killed two of the best men Ed had known in his life just to keep a  _damn_ secret? Once the idea planted itself in his mind, Ed couldn't stop putting the puzzle together, piece by piece. 

Ed felt anger bubble up inside of him, hit and blazing like a flame yet as cold and harsh as ice. Anger at the homunculi for killing them, at himself for letting them get involved, anger at Truth for its cruel ways. He gritted his teeth, his fists clenching.

None of this would have happened if they hadn't tried their hand at the impossible.

_Dammit._

* * *

 

"Mommy, someone's knocking on the door!"

It was true. A few seconds later, Gracia noticed the sound of light tapping coming from the front door. "Do you know who it is, sweetie?" It certainly wasn't her husband or his best friend. The pair had returned from paying Roy’s aunt a visit barely half an hour ago, and the two had been oddly quiet since their return. Gracia could only guess how their meeting had went, and based off what she had heard about Chris Mustang and the information they were passing on, there weren't many possible outcomes.

"It looks like Aunt Riza!"

Riza Hawkeye? Now, that was a surprise. Of course, she she shouldn't be too surprised given their friendship. After Maes had returned from Ishval, he had pointedly introduced her to Miss Riza Hawkeye, and reintroduced her to the charming man he called his brother. The four of them were close, though they had been busy in the last weeks before-

Gracia smiled and turned to her daughter. "Well, let's go let her in!" She laughed, Elysia taking her hand and pulling her to the front door. Gracia opened the door, and as Elysia had told her, Riza Hawkeye greeted her with a kind smile. "Hello there, Riza, it's been too long!"

"Hi, Aunt Riza!" Elysia chirped. 

Riza's face softened, and she bent over and pulled the small girl into a gentle hug. "Hello, you've gotten even more beautiful since I've seen you last, Elysia!" The military woman said warmly, before standing up and turning to face Gracia. "Gracia, I think we need to talk." She briefly glanced at Elysia, and then added. "It'd be better if it was just the two of us."

Gracia quickly thought of any reasons that they would have to talk about something without Elysia in the room, but her mind came up blank. "Of course, come on in. Elysia, why don't you go find the pictures you wanted to show Aunt Riza?"

"Okay, mommy!" Her daughter exclaimed brightly.

Once she disappeared into her room, Gracia directed her attention to Riza's tired eyes. "Come on, Ri, let's go sit in the kitchen. Do you want coffee or tea? You look like you haven't been sleeping anywhere near enough."

"A tea would be lovely, Gracia," Riza told her, and Gracia swiftly made a pot ful of chamomile. "Thank you." She accepted the cup Gracia offered her with a small nod.

Gracia took the seat across from her with a gentle smile. "Now, what did you come all the way across town to talk about?"

Riza straightened up, setting down her cup. "It's Roy, Gracia," she admitted, her voice soft. "I know he's alive. I talked to the doctor who healed his injuries."

Well, Gracia certainly hadn't been expecting that. "He's alive, he's been staying here since Dr. Knox said he could leave his house. He and Maes have brought on quite a lot of trouble, haven't they?"

Her friend only blinked. "M-Maes? He's alive, too?" Gracia nodded, and she could see Riza's shell start to crack. "I need to talk to him, to both of them." Riza corrected herself.

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone outside of your team about this. Of course, you probably already know that." Gracia walked into the living room, Riza following by her side. "And Riza, please be careful, Roy's shoulder is still weak, and it might be a permanent result of being shot at close distance."

Riza only nodded, and they stepped into the living room side by side.

Inside, the two supposedly dead men sat on the couch, leaning on the other. Gracia wasn't sure when they had dozed off, but the peaceful looks on their faces was enough to bring a smile to Gracia's face.

Riza walked closer, until she was quietly standing in front of the couch. "Roy? Maes?" Neither one of them stirred at the soft words, both exhausted from the past months. "They're both alright."

Gracia smiled, sad and happy and once. "I'll let you have a minute." She stepped out of the room, into her bedroom and took a small, hand held camera off of one of the shelves.

Maes had always kept it in a place that he could access easily, in case a perfect moment happened and they wanted to remember it forever. Walking back into the living room, Gracia smiled at the sign before her. In some ways, she would never have the same connection with her husband that Roy and Riza had. A connection that they had formed in the golden deserts of Ishval.

Somehow, Riza had managed to nestle between her sleeping boys, the two of them shifted so they were almost protecting each other. Roy's head rested on her shoulder, and Riza's body was tucked into Maes' chest. The three slept one, and Gracia didn't have the heart to disturb them.

Instead, she remembered the camera in her hands, and took the first picture since the day her husband had been returned to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this took absolutely ages to write! Anyways, the interaction between Maes and Roy and Madame Christmas was so much fun to write! Hopefully y'all enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
